Pursuit of Purpose
by NightSlash
Summary: Plot Inside.
1. Prologue

I do not own any characters from Underworld, the Matrix Trilogy, or Angel. I own Thaddeus and Gabriel though. This is an AU sequel to my Underworld Alternate Ending that I came up recently and I had to write it because the idea wouldn't get out of my head.. And this is NOT set in the Matrix universe, it is set in the Underworld universe, just with several matrix characters that have been modified so they would fit in the Underworld universe (it's a crossover thing)

The plot: After Viktor's death, Lucian leaves Hungary and travels to the USA (in this one Marcus doesn't become a hybrid, so Lucian and Michael are the only hybrids). One night he gets ambushed by several warriors, and they take him to their boss, who is known as the Merovingian. Lucian ends up joining him, and gets involved in a deadly game of war, involving a law firm run by a powerful half demon.

Cast List:

Michael Sheen...Lucian

Lambert Wilson...Merovingian

Monica Bellucci...Persephone

Adrian and Neil Rayment...Twins

Thomas Ian Griffith...Vlad

Christian Bale...Gabriel

Stephen Billington...Thaddeus (half demon and he now runs Wolfram and Hart)

Ray Park...Cujo

Jazmin Damak...Sonja

Kevin Grevioux...Raze

David No...Cain

Malcom Kennard...Abel

Sarah Thompson…Eve

Ok, here is the prologue.

***

**_Pursuit of Purpose_**

_Prologue_

***

The full moon lit up the dark night, unnoticed however, by the figure perched up on the rooftop.

Lucian stared down at the humans below as they moved throughout the street. Sometimes he found it amusing as to how oblivious they were about what had gone on for the past six hundred years. The war had drawn to a close, however. Two elders had been killed, the oldest, Viktor, by Lucian's hand himself. Lucian's vengeance had finally been completed by taking the life of the elder, ever since he had taken_ her_ away from him.

"Sonja," Lucian whispered to himself as he raised his hand and clutched the pendant wrapped around his neck, the only thing he had left of his beloved. He closed his eyes, and he saw her beautiful face, her emerald eyes, her loving smile…

His eyes snapped open at the noise. He heard footsteps from behind him. Lucian didn't bother to turn around; he knew that it was a vampire just by the smell. He wasn't in the mood for a fight, not tonight.

"Whoever you are, please leave," he said aloud. When he heard the footsteps stop he stood and turned around. The vampire who stood before him was tall and well built, with long black hair. He wore all black with a long trenchcoat which billowed around him from the wind, giving it the appearance of a cape. The vampire smiled, revealing long fangs.

"Are you Lucian," he asked. Lucian tilted his head to the side, and looked more carefully at the vampire. He smelled like a vampire, but at the same time, he didn't. Something wasn't right.

"Yes," Lucian said finally. "Who are you?" 

"My name is Vlad," he responded as he moved foreword. "And my boss wishes to see you as quickly as possible." 

Lucian smirked. "Really? Well yell your boss that I have better things to do."  As he replied Lucian turned towards the edge of the rooftop and prepared to jump off. Before he could move however, a pair of feet came out of nowhere and smashed into his face, knocking him to the ground. Lucian quickly rose to his feet and stared at the second newcomer. This one was shorter than Vlad, with short brown hair. He remained in a crouched position, and he smelled similar to Vlad did, but unlike Vlad, who smelled like a vampire, this one smelled like a lycan.

"You're coming with us, whether you want to or not," the 'lycan' replied before leaping foreword. Lucian quickly moved out of the way however, as the lycan's boots came smashing down where he had just been, causing the concrete to crumble under the force of the blow. 

Lucian leapt to his feet, his blade popping out his coat sleeve. He slashed at the lycan, only to have him dodge the attack before lashing out with a kick. Lucian also dodged before backhanding his opponent. The lycan however, rolled with the blow and kicked at Lucian again, this time being successful as his foot smashed into the hybrid's jaw, stunning him long enough for the 'lycan' to uppercut him, knocking him into the air. Lucian quickly landed however, spitting up some blood before his eyes changed to a pitch black. His fangs grew, as he prepared to transform into his hybrid form.

He never got the chance however, as a hand came out of nowhere from behind and chopped down on his neck. Lucian gasped as his legs gave way, as if the nerves had been severed. As he fell to the ground, he suddenly felt a blade held to his throat. Looking up he saw his attacker: a man in all white, complete with white dreadlocks. He wore a pair of shades, which was odd considering it was night. In his hand he held a razor with a handle that looked like it was made out ivory. 

"Hey, put the razor down. The boss said he wanted him alive," Vlad said to the razor-wielding man, who glanced back and forth between Vlad and Lucian, before finally putting the razor in his coat and lashing out with a kick to Lucian's jaw. As the hybrid fell and landed on his back, he heard Vlad remark, "There, that wasn't so hard was it? Now, let's get him back to the Merovingian."

_The Merovingian…?_ Lucian had heard of him on several occasions. _What does he want with me? _

But before he could think of an answer, Vlad came up to him and brutally punched the hybrid, knocking him out.


	2. It's about Choice

Author's Note: There is some French dialogue in this chapter from the Merovingian, but I used a translator since I'm not very good at French. I'll say what the translation is of the sentences in French after the sentence.

***

**_Pursuit of Purpose_**

_It's about Choice_

***

Lucian's eyes slowly opened. The first thing that he realized was that he was tied up. The second thing was that he was no longer on the rooftop; rather, he was inside a house, or a mansion, from the look of it, he thought, as he looked around the large room he was in.

Then his eyes fell upon Vlad, one of the attackers from the rooftop, and his face darkened. He pulled at his bonds, and to his surprise they were just rope, and could easily be broken. He ripped free of the bonds and lunged at the vampire.

"Now, there is no need for that at the moment," a voice with a French accent said, drawing Lucian and Vlad's attention away from each other as they looked at the door where a man in his early forties entered the room. He nodded to Vlad, who sent a look at Lucian before standing and walking out of the room. Once the Lucian and the newcomer were alone, the man walked over to a chair and sat down. "Please, sit." he requested. Lucian paused, still unsure about what was going on, but finally sat down. The newcomer smiled. "Good," he said, clasping his hands together. 

Lucian looked at him for a moment before realization dawned inside him. "You're the Merovingian," he stated. The Frenchman nodded in response. "I would like to say that it's a pleasure meeting you, but…"

"No, no, no," the Merovingian said suddenly, cutting the hybrid off. "Le plaisir est le mien. (the pleasure is mine)" he finished, noticing Lucian as he raised an eyebrow, causing him to let out a little laugh. "I love the French language. I've sampled every language, but French is my favorite; fantastic language, especially to curse in." As he said the last part he trailed off and started speaking in French again, and the hybrid could tell he was cursing in it. Finally he stopped and with a smug expression, said, "It's like wiping your ass with silk. I love it."

"What do you want with me," Lucian asked finally. 

The Merovingian raised an eyebrow. "I didn't say I wanted you for anything. This is about choice; I choose to bring you here and listen to what I have to say. I've heard a lot about you Lucian." he stood and walked around the room. "You are one of the oldest lycans to live, surviving one of the most brutal wars to live, et conduit par l'amour. (led by love)"

Lucian lowered his head for a moment. "You…know about her," he said after a moment; it wasn't a question.

The Merovingian nodded. "Yes. I am sorry about what had happened to her, so sad. But, as I said, everything is about choice, and she made her choice when she fell in love with you."

Lucian stood up out of his chair, letting out a small growl. From the way he said, it seemed to Lucian that the Merovingian was saying that she chose to be killed. A part of the hybrid wanted to pounce on him and rip his throat out, but he remained calm.  "Alright, so it is about choice. And I am choosing to leave here right now, and to kill you if I ever see your face again." As he finished he turned and started to walk to the exit. 

"Yes, it is about choice, but it's also about something else," the Merovingian replied. Lucian stopped at the door and turned to face him.

"And what would that be?" Lucian asked. 

"Purpose." When Lucian raised an eyebrow the Merovingian continued. "Practically everything has a purpose; otherwise there is no real reason for it to exist." 

Lucian nodded. "So what is your point," he asked. The Merovingian smiled.

"What is _your _purpose? As I said I've heard a lot about you, and I have wondered just what exactly your purpose is now. The war has ended, and you have helped your species survive it. You also killed the vampire known as Viktor, responsible for Sonja's demise, avenging her death. So now, what is your purpose?"

Lucian opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it. The Merovingian, even though Lucian didn't want to admit it, was right. Lucian had two main purposes, which were carried out from the war: to ensure the survival of his species, and to avenge the death of his beloved.

"So what do you want?" Lucian asked after a moment. The Merovingian smiled.

***

A pair of icy blue eyes gazed out at the night sky from inside the office that he was standing in. He liked to do this, just stare out at the night sky. He thought it was rather beautiful at times.

The door behind him opened, and a man in his late twenties came in, and along with him the sounds of yelling and screaming down below. "Thaddeus, we have a problem downstairs." 

Thaddeus turned and looked at the man. Thaddeus was tall, with dark brown, slightly curly hair and an aura of menace that seemed to float around him at all times. He wore a casual looking suit with a black coat. He sighed. "What is it?"

"A polgara demon got loose. It's killed a few people already," the man quickly explained. Thaddeus rolled his eyes before following the man out of the room and down a hall before reaching the second floor of the main lobby, where the chaos was happening down below. There, a six foot tall green skinned demon was throwing people around the room left and right. A large spike shot out of his left arm and he stabbed it into another person's chest. 

Thaddeus leapt down from the balcony and moved towards the polgara, who turned around and faced off against him. A second spike shot out of his right arm and he attacked, the spikes flashing in the light as he tried to hit Thaddeus, who dodged every strike aimed for him. 

Finally, Thaddeus caught his right arm with one hand and raised his second with the other, as long claws sprouted. He plunged his hand down, and it entered the polgara's chest. The demon slightly convulsed, but before it could react, Thaddeus ripped the spike from the polgara's right arm before stabbing it into the demon's head.

As the demon's corpse collapsed to the ground, Thaddeus held up his hand, which dripped with black blood from the heart that he now held. Crushing the organ he tossed it aside.

"Ok, who let the demon out?" he asked aloud. After a moment, one person nervously stepped foreword. Thaddeus eyed him as he walked up to him. "It was you?" The man nodded, and Thaddeus let out a little chuckle…

…a second later, the man who had confessed fell to the floor, with the entire front half of his face caved inward. Blood poured from the wound as Thaddeus turned and looked at the shocked faces of the others in the lobby.

"I CAN'T WORK WITH THAT KIND OF STUPIDITY!" he roared before looking down at the corpses that lay strewn across the floor. "Get these out of here," he ordered the nearest person before walking up the steps.

He walked back into the office he had been in and groaned, running a hand through his hand. He sometimes hated running this place. Humans were so incredibly stupid, their only good point being that there more than enough for replacements. 

As he stared out the window, he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his waist, and he smiled. At least he had something to cheer him up. "Eve," he murmured, reaching down and gliding one of his hands across her soft skin, eliciting a sigh from her. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Eve's small frame, running a hand through her dark blonde hair. She smiled at him.

"I thought it was good that you did that. Those people need to realize that you won't take any crap like that," she whispered, as she leaned up and gently kissed his lips. She pulled away, and Thaddeus growled in protest. But then, he walked over to the door after grabbing a peace of paper, writing something on it, and taping it to the outside of the door.

Turning back to her, Thaddeus smiled as Eve reached up and unzipped the back of her dress, causing it to fall to the floor in a pile, her bare feet stepping out of it as she walked over to him. "Like what you see?" she asked seductively as she finished getting undressed.

Thaddeus grinned. "Of course," he responded before capturing her mouth with his, even as his hands traveled down the smooth skin of her naked body, pleased at hearing her moan into his mouth, urging him on.

The note that Thaddeus had left on the door was a fairly simple one: Stay out or you will lose your spinal cord.

***

Lucian walked through the halls of the large mansion. He thought it was quite impressive. The Mervingian had asked that he joined him for the time being, since he thought Lucian had no purpose now that the war was over. Lucian decided to go along with this, for the time being anyway.

As he rounded a corner he stopped and stared at the woman who was walking towards him. She appeared to be in her early thirties, with black hair and brown eyes. She was gorgeous, and wore a white dress.

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "So you must be Persephone, his wife." She nodded. 

"And you are Lucian, he told me about you," she replied as she walked up to him. When she reached him she placed a hand on his chest for a moment, before traveling up to the pendant wrapped around his neck. She gazed at it, and then removed her hand from his chest, and then she moved it up to his cheek. At this point Lucian took a step back, looking at her with curiosity.

"What are you doing," he asked, and she looked at him with a longing expression.

"I…I want to kiss me, as if you were kissing her," she said after a moment. Lucian knew instantly who she was talking about. 

"Why," he asked.

"You love her. I can sense it. I used to be able to feel love, and I want to again. All I'm asking for is a sample,"

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "What about your husband?"

At this, Persephone practically snorted. "What, that pompous prick? He doesn't respect me, not the way he used to. He used to be so different. I wish I knew what happened to him." She moved closer to Lucian. "Just a sample, that's all."

Before she could continue however, Vlad appeared in the hall behind her. "Lucian, the Merovingian is looking for you," he stated as he walked down towards the hybrid, grabbing his arm and practically dragging him down the hall he was pulling him so hard. Finally, after letting go of his arm, he leaned over and whispered. "And don't mind Persephone; she does this all the time, because the Merovingian goes behind her back and cheats on her every once in a while."

Lucian nodded, slightly confused about their relationship.


	3. Cruelty of Love

Author's Note: Ok, this one has a very bad thing happening in it. You'll see. Oh, and for this story, Persephone has another power: She also has the ability to shape-shift. You'll see why *evil grin*.

***

**_Pursuit of Purpose_**

_Cruelty of Love_

***

Vlad led Lucian into a large room that looked like an office. There the Merovingian sat, with several other people in the room, including the twins and the lycan that had attacked Lucian on the rooftop, as well as three who Lucian hadn't seen before. Two of them smelled like lycan and the third…Lucian couldn't tell what he was. The Merovingian smiled when he saw Lucian.

"Ah; Lucian. I've decided for you and some of my men to go out and see what you're capable of." As he spoke he pulled out a picture and handed it to Lucian, who took it and looked at it. It was the outside of a night club. "That club is run by a vampire named Strutt. He took something from me and I want it back."

Lucian looked up at him. "What'd he take?" 

"An amulet, it's very valuable to me, and I want all of you to go get it," the Merovingian replied before motioning to the lycan that had attacked Lucian. "Cujo, you and Gabriel take Lucian to the armory. Cain and Abel," he continued, motioning to the two other lycans. "Go and get the car ready. And you two, just whatever you wish," he finished, addressing the twins, who exited the room.

***

Cujo led Lucian to where the armory was, with Gabriel trailing behind. Gabriel had short black hair and dark eyes that held a calm intensity to them. He wore all black with a long trenchcoat. There was something about him that made Lucian uneasy. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew Gabriel wasn't human, or lycan, or hybrid, or both; he was something else.

Cujo finally stopped at a large door. Opening it he walked inside a large room with several tables and weapons of all kinds hanging on shelves, as well as boxes of ammunition. It wasn't just guns though; there were also hand-to-hand weapons: swords, knives, axes, and other things as well. Gabriel walked over to a section of the wall that had swords lined on it and took down a long katana, held in a black sheath. Setting it on a table he walked over to where several hand guns were on shelves. Picking off two for himself, as well as several clips of ammo, he grabbed a pair of modified Uzis and handed them to Lucian.

"Do you want one of those," Gabriel asked, pointing to the wall where the hand-to-hand weapons were. Lucian shook his head in response before raising his arm, allowing the coat blade to pop out of his sleeve. Gabriel smirked. "Nice."

Cujo pulled out a small double barreled shotgun, as well as an M16. As he got out some ammunition two ghostly figures suddenly popped out of the form, causing Lucian's eyes to widen in surprise before they fully arose and took on the shape of the twins. Cujo leaned over and whispered in Lucian's ear. "They do that all the time; you'll get used to it after a while," he explained. Lucian nodded.

***

After getting loaded up with weaponry the group, which consisted of Lucian, Gabriel, Vlad, Cujo, Cain, Abel, and the twins, had went down to the garage and got a vehicle before driving to the club.

Lucian stared out his window at the large city as it passed him. It didn't seem much different than Hungary, except it seemed a little more crowded at night; probably because in Hungary there had been numerous shootouts. 

"We're here," Vlad said after a half hour or so of driving. Lucian looked at the club, which was rather large, even for a night club. It was also guarded by two large men who weren't human, judging by the scent they carried. 

"I'll handle them," Cain said as he got out of the car and walked up to the two. As he neared them one put his hand out and started to speak. Cain shrugged, and then brutally kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious before turning and doing a similar thing to the other bouncer, who had tried to pull out a gun. As both bodies hit the ground, Cain motioned to the car as he entered the building, the rest of the group getting out of the car and following.

Inside the club was the typical things that would be seen going on in a nightclub, music blaring, people dancing, some in very little clothing, some not, and a good portion of them weren't human.

Gabriel tapped Lucian on the shoulder. Once he had the hybrid's attention he pointed up. "There's Strutt." 

Lucian looked up and a saw a large room where the DJ was playing the music. Standing to the DJ's right was a large black man in his early thirties with long dreadlocks. He looked around the club and all the people inside, before catching a glimpse of Lucian. He frowned when he saw him, and he could smell that something wasn't right. 

Suddenly, another vampire ran into the room, catching Strutt's attention. The vampire pointed out to where Lucian and Gabriel were, and said something which caused Strutt's face to darken. He and the other vampire walked out of the room.

Lucian reached into his coat, grabbing an Uzi. Before he could pull it out however, Strutt and the vampire appeared again, and now they both had guns. Lucian and Gabriel quickly dodged out of the way as the two opened fire, causing the crowd, with the exception of a few that worked at the club, to scatter and head for the exits. The twins became their transparent selves before quickly moving behind two vampires who were shooting at them and slitting their throats.  

Meanwhile Gabriel cut down two other vampires with incredible ease before pulling out a gun and firing at another, filling him with bullets that had UV ammunition. Lucian knocked another vampire unconscious before looking over and seeing Strutt running away. Lucian rolled his eyes.

_They always run_, he thought to himself as he took off running, his hybrid speed allowing him to catch up to the vampire in seconds before tackling him. Strutt pulled out what looked like a cross between a combat knife and a tazer and jammed the blade into Lucian's side. As the hybrid grimaced in pain, Strutt pushed a button, and Lucian screamed as electricity flowed through him. Then, Strutt slammed both of his feet into Lucian's chest, knocking him off of him. Scrambling to his feet the vampire ran for the exit.

Lucian was already there, blocking it. He glared at Strutt, who backed up in horror as he watched Lucian's eyes change pitch black. Throwing off his coat Lucian transformed, his ribcage growing, his skin changing to a dark silver color, his fangs sprouting, claws growing, until he stood before Strutt in his full hybrid mode.

_What in the hell is he…? _Strutt had only one second to ask himself that question before Lucian became a blur and the vampire's neck suddenly exploded as blood squirted out. He gurgled once, and then fell to the floor dead.

Lucian stood over the corpse for a moment before changing back to his normal form. Picking up his coat he leaned down and reached into the vampire's coat pocket before pulling out something. He looked it over in his hand.

It was a silver amulet, with a large ruby in the center of it. It was slightly stained with the vampire's blood as well. 

Lucian walked into the main part of the night club with the amulet. The rest of the workers of the Merovingian looked at him, the blood dripping from him, and the amulet, before nodding in approval. Lucian smiled.

***

The Merovingian smiled as he held the amulet in his hand. "Very well done," he said to Cain and Abel, who had given it to him. "And tell Lucian I said thank you." 

"Lucian said he didn't want to be disturbed," Abel replied. The Merovingian nodded.

***

Lucian stood gazing at the full moon as he was bathed in its silver blue light. He had felt rather satisfied when he had come back to the mansion with the amulet. But, he felt something was still missing. He closed his eyes… 

"Lucian."

Lucian's eyes snapped open instantly as he heard that hauntingly familiar voice. He spun around and looked at the shadow covered corner of the room where it had come from.

And then _she _emerged. Lucian's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as Sonja stepped out into the light. With a smile she walked up to Lucian, raising a small hand and tracing it across his cheek. 

Lucian shook his head. "No, this is another dream. It can't be you," he said as he back up slightly. 

"No, it's not, my love," she replied. "It's me," she said tenderly before reaching up and gently kissing him.

***

"What are you guys doing?" Vlad asked as he and Gabriel walked into the security room where the twins, Cain, and Abel were already. Cain pointed to one of the screens. 

"We're just watching Lucian make out with her," he answered, pointing to the screen. "Do you think he knows that she's Persephone?" 

Vlad looked at the screen, and then his eyes widened. "Oh SHIT!" 

Everyone else looked at him with varying looks of confusion. "What?"

Vlad pointed to Cain and Abel. "You two, go and get her out of there NOW, before Lucian finds out that she's not really Sonja. If he does…then Persephone's going to be real dead."

Cain and Abel looked at each other, and realized that Vlad was right. "Shit," they said simultaneously before running out of the room. Vlad and Gabriel sat in their chairs. 

"Suckers," Gabriel said with a chuckle. "Now we get to watch the fireworks."

***

Cain and Abel ran down the hall towards where Lucian was sleeping. Without hesitating they both slammed into the door, breaking it open as they ran into the room. Instantly Lucian and 'Sonja' broke apart, staring at the two with confusion. 

"Ummm, 'Sonja'," Abel began. "We need to have a little talk with…" 

Before he could continue, Cain rolled his eyes before pulling out a small throwing star and threw it with incredible aim. The projectile lightly grazed Persephone's arm, causing blood to pour out. She yelled in pain as she backed away from Lucian, and then changed back into her normal appearance.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment, as Cain and Abel glanced at each other, then at Persephone, and then at Lucian. There wasn't a term that could have been used to describe the look that he was giving Persephone, and it scared the other three in the room. 

And then his face darkened, and his eyes turned pitch black.

"YOU BITCH!" he roared as he lunged, backhanding her hard and knocking her against the wall. He raised one of his hands, as claws began to sprout.

At the last second Cain and Abel tackled him at the same time, pulling him away from Persephone and down to the floor. The hybrid instantly knocked both off him before leaping once again at the woman who had just messed with his emotions in one of the worst ways a person could have been messed with.

He fell a few feet short however, as Abel grabbed his left leg, pulling him down to the floor. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Cain yelled to Persephone, who immediately did so. Lucian tried to shake Cain and Abel off him to go after her, but they held onto him, refusing to let go.

"CALM DOWN!" Abel yelled, with no success at having Lucian do so. Finally, after a few moments of struggling, Lucian finally calmed down. The two lycans looked at each other, and cautiously stood up, allowing Lucian to stand up also. 

Lucian just looked at the open door where she had gone. Not saying anything. 

Cain opened his mouth to speak, but Lucian just walked against the closest wall and leaned his back against it. And then, after a moment it seemed like he no longer had the strength to stand and he slumped down to the floor. 

And then, resting his face in one of his hands, he started to cry. 

Cain and Abel looked at each other, nodded, and quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door behind them. 

Out in the hall Persephone was standing there. "What happened?" she asked after a moment.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Cain shot back as he walked foreword. "What exactly did you…nope, forget, I really don't want to know. I'm not going to get stuck in some little problem that you cause again." As he finished he continued down the hall. Abel looked at Persephone, and then at the door, shrugged, and followed Cain.

***

Vlad, Gabriel, and the twins watched the camera with solemn expressions. 

"That's gotta suck," Gabriel said after a moment, breaking the silence. The group nodded in response. 

There was another pause, and then one of the twins pulled out a pack of cards. "So, who wants to play poker?"

Instantly the other three in the room, forgetting about the cameras, gathered around the small table in the room.

"Why, so I can kick all your asses again," Vlad asked. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Vlad, you only one once, and that was because we LET YOU WIN." 

Vlad looked at him, and slightly chuckled, before looking at the other three and their expressions, and he realized that he wasn't lying. Vlad just cursed under his breath, which didn't matter, seeing as how they all had advanced hearing, before grabbing his set of cards and looking at them, as did everyone else.

Yeah, I know, very mean what I did to Lucian, but when I got it in my head I couldn't get rid of it. And also, Sonja IS going to be in this and not just in a flashback, so hopefully that will make up for the mean thing from this chapter. 


	4. Where Immortals Fear to Tread

Ok, here's chapter 4. 

***

_Where Immortals Fear to Tread_

*** 

Lucian closed his eyes, letting the hot water pour down on his body. A few minutes after the group had left the room, he had gotten in the shower, suddenly disgusted with himself since he had allowed the Merovingian's wife to deceive him like that. He was trying to wash himself of her smell. He leaned against the shower wall, letting the water wash over him. 

He opened his eyes, and a few tears built up before sliding down. He had actually thought that what had happened in that room before he found out the truth wasn't some cruel dream, and in a way it hadn't been. 

But it still hurt like hell. 

"Sonja, I'm sorry," he whispered to himself before closing his eyes again, as more tears slid down his face. It may not have been a cruel dream in a way, but in a way it had been much worse, because he actually saw her beautiful face, heard her loving voice, kissed her lips and felt her smooth skin. And it had just been some kind of twisted joke. 

He just stood there, letting the water wash away Persephone's scent, but not his pain.

***

The Merovingian stared at his wife, whose back was to him as she looked out their window. She had come back into his room with a bruise on her face. Cain and Abel had brought her, and when questioned by the Merovingian, the two shrugged innocently before running out of the room. He walked up to Persephone.

"Ma chérie, what happened," he asked, reaching up a hand to touch her shoulder. 

She turned around and looked at him, hesitating before responding. "It was Lucian." Instantly the Merovingian's face darkened and he started to walk towards the exit, but Persephone held up a hand to stop him. "Wait, it was my fault," she explained, as he stopped and looked at her. "I…I made myself look like his lover, Sonja."

The Merovingian let out a sigh before walking over to his wife. "Why did you do that," he asked as he reached her and ran his hand across the bruise.

"You know why," she responded with a rather tight voice, and the Merovingian sighed again.

"Of course," he said after a moment. 

"He loves her more than anything," Persephone murmured. "He'd do anything for her. He'd kill for her; he'd give up everything for her." For a moment she didn't speak after that. Then, she walked closer to her husband and rested her head on his shoulder, surprising the Merovingian, but he shook it off after a moment and wrapped his arms around her. "What happened to us," she asked. 

The Merovingian wished he had an answer, but he simply shrugged and simply said, "I don't know." Persephone looked up at his face and for a moment she did nothing. Then, she leaned up and gently kissed his lips. After a moment she pulled away and walked out of their room. He watched as she left.

He smirked to himself. "She's going to be the end of me one day, and I don't care."

***

"Well, look who decided to join us," Vlad stated as Lucian, his hair still wet, entered the room he, Gabriel, and the twins were now in. Lucian just sat in one of the chairs near the group of four. He had a rather haunted look on his face, but he gave off a half smile and nodded.

Vlad and Gabriel were playing poker again, while the twins were just sitting there casually, twirling their razors around in their hands. "Oh, by the way," Gabriel began. "Sorry about what Persephone did."

Lucian nodded again. "Was there any particular reason why she did that, besides enjoying my pain," he asked bitterly, and Vlad smirked in response.

"I already told you that the Merovingian cheats on her a lot, and every once in a while she fools around with some guy. You see, she no longer feels love for him, we don't really know why though, but she doesn't, and when she kisses someone, she asks them to kiss her as if they were kissing someone they love, which is why she most likely asked you to kiss her like you were kissing Sonja. She also can shape-shift, which she most likely did since you're probably the first person to reject her," Vlad explained. The other three nodded.

"So how did she know what Sonja looked like, and what she sounded like," Lucian asked, that part the only thing that he didn't entirely understand.

Gabriel and Vlad shrugged. "She probably read your mind or something," Gabriel replied. 

Lucian nodded. Then, he felt a presence behind him and turned around. Persephone was staring in the doorway, looking at the group with a nervous expression. The twins glanced at each other, and quickly became transparent and sunk down into the floor. Vlad walked out of the room also. Lucian looked at Gabriel, expecting him to get up and leave also.

But the half-demon shook his head. "Someone's got to stay and make sure you don't kill her," he stated. Lucian raised an eyebrow before standing up and walking over to Persephone. 

She sighed, and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, surprising her and Gabriel with what he said. "Look," he began. "I am aware that you do this because your husband isn't faithful to you, and for that I'm sorry." Persephone opened her mouth to speak again, but suddenly Lucian lunged and pinned her against the wall, his blade popping out of his coat sleeve as he held it to her throat. Gabriel quickly stood up as he unsheathed his katana, but Lucian held up a hand, stopping him. "But if you ever, EVER, do that again, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to allow you to die," Lucian snarled as his eyes changed pitch black for a moment. With that he backed off and stormed out of the room, leaving Persephone and Gabriel alone in the room.

Lucian walked out of the mansion. After that, he felt like he needed a walk. Besides, he hadn't seen much of the city lately, and felt like he should take a look. 

***

Thaddeus looked over at Eve's sleeping form as she lay next to him. He smiled, and ran a hand down her body, stopping and gently caressing one of her silk-skinned thighs. Almost instantly she stirred and let out a tiny moan, her eyes slightly opening as she smiled. "Thaddeus," she whispered.

Thaddeus moved his hand away. "Sorry I woke you up," he replied with an almost sheepish grin. 

Eve shook her head. "No, don't be; it felt good." Thaddeus smiled before moving his hand down again and gently tapping his fingers across her leg, and Eve sighed and nestled up against him, shuddering at his touch, which felt like coldfire. 

After a moment he stopped and pulled away and she suddenly pouted. Thaddeus grinned at that. "Look at that lip," he murmured before leaning over and passionately kissing her. He pulled away again after a moment and got out of bed. Eve knew where he was going. He was going to feed.

"I'll be back in a while," Thaddeus said before reaching over and kissing her again. Then, throwing a coat on, he walked out of their room and shut the door.

***

Lucian walked down one of the streets, passing the fourth fight he had seen. L.A was a rather violent city, which seemed to his liking, most of the time anyway. As he passed an alleyway he suddenly stopped. He heard the sounds of struggling, and a muffled scream from a woman. He decided to investigate.

Walking into the alley he heard the all-too familiar sound of a vampire feeding off a human. Rounding the corner he found the two. "HEY!" he yelled, catching the vampire's attention.

The vampire raised his head, and to Lucian's surprise, the eyes were pitch-black. And that was when he caught the scent of the 'vampire' for the first time. It didn't smell entirely like a vampire, but only half, and it was also something else. 

Thaddeus growled in annoyance and being interrupted at feeding. He slowly moved foreword, as the girl slipped out of his grasp and ran out of the alley, sobbing and clutching her bleeding neck. Lucian ignored her as she ran past him and focused on the creature before him.

"Who are you," Lucian asked, saying the first words. 

"That is none of your concern," Thaddeus shot back. He then tilted his head to the side and got a better look at him, and his eyes widened in recognition. "You're Lucian, the leader of the lycan clan. But, if it makes you feel better, my name is Thaddeus." 

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "Thaddeus? I've heard of you. Half-vampire, half-demon," he replied.

Thaddeus nodded. "Our reputations are well known, aren't they?" Lucian nodded in response.

"Well, I haven't had a good evening, so don't take this the wrong way, but I'm thinking that killing you might cheer me up," Lucian stated before charging and slashed at Thaddeus with his claws. Thaddeus leapt up, twisting his body in mid air as his own claws sprouted, longer claws, and they appeared to be barbed. He hit his mark, tearing a deep gash across Lucian's chest, causing the hybrid to yell in pain before he kicked Thaddeus in the head as the half-breed landed. 

For a moment neither did anything, they just circled each other, claws flexed, ready to strike at a given notice. Then, Lucian's eyes changed to black as he threw off his coat, transforming into his full hybrid form. Thaddeus raised an eyebrow as he stared at the creature before him. Silver skin, long claws, pitch black eyes, fangs, and a large ribcage were the features that stood out most. Thaddeus then smirked.

"Hmm, scary," he began, before throwing his own shirt and coat off. He tensed, and then he also began to transform, in a similar way to Lucian. His ribcage grew as his skin changed to a dark silver color, and his eyes changed pitch black as claws and fangs grew. But the transformation continued, as his hair receded into his skull as a small curved horn sprouted. Finally, two large blade-like appendages sprouted from his elbows. 

He looked at Lucian with a smirk before charging. He slashed at the hybrid with both his claws and his elbow blades, the hybrid moved backwards dodging the attacks before catching one arm and twisting it, causing Thaddeus to growl in pain before Lucian kicked him in the face again, stunning him long enough for the hybrid to throw him into a wall, bricks falling as Thaddeus hit the ground hard. Thaddeus quickly charged and the two went into a slashing frenzy, tearing large cuts across each other's bodies. 

Then the two backed off and circled each other again, snarling and flexing their claws and baring their fangs, blood dripping from several wounds.

And then the sounds of sirens filled the air, and Thaddeus rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Of course, our fight is the only one that gets reported," he practically yelled before snatching up his coat and shirt and leaping skyward, disappearing over one of the rooftops. Lucian looked at the end of the alley, where a police car was starting to pull up, and grabbed his own coat and shirt before jumping to a different rooftop. Once there he looked around, but there was no sign of Thaddeus. He sighed.

_Well, beating him up made me feel a little better_, he thought with a smirk before turning around and heading back to where the mansion was.

***

Eve was surprised as Thaddeus walked into their room holding his coat and shirt and bleeding in almost a dozen spots. Instantly she got up and walked over to him, a worried expression on her face. "You're hurt," she whispered, reaching up and looking at the wounds.

Thaddeus smiled, actually touched by her concern. "These will heal by tomorrow. But thanks for being concerned," Thaddeus whispered in response before leaning down and capturing her lips in his. When he pulled away he noticed he got blood on her, and he gave her an apologetic look.

Eve smiled. "Nothing a shower will fix," she murmured in response. Then, after a moment, she asked. "So, what happened?"

Thaddeus sighed as he got undressed and the two moved into the bathroom. "I was feeding and it got interrupted, by a lycan named Lucian. He's different now, he's become something else."

"So what are you going to do," she asked, and then Thaddeus let out a small laugh.

"Well, I already have a little idea to make sure he doesn't intervene like the way he did tonight." Eve opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off with a quick kiss. "You'll see soon enough, and so will he." 


	5. Resurrection

***

****

**_Pursuit of Purpose_**

****

_Resurrection_

_***_

Lucian walked down the hall of the mansion towards his room, ignoring the questioning glances of Vlad and Gabriel when they saw his condition. He was bleeding in several spots, including a large gash that ran along his chest and another one that went down his face. Finally reaching his room, he walked inside and threw his coat and shirt down on the bed before walking into the bathroom and looking at himself in the mirror.

The wounds would heal by the next day, but he was concerned with what might happen if he ran into Thaddeus again. Spitting up some blood in the sink, he sighed, and started to undress. He needed another shower.

Well, at least beating up the half-breed made him feel a little better after what Persephone did to him

But it didn't help that much.

***

Thaddeus watched as the sunlight seeped into the room from where he stood in front of the window. Behind him on the bed he heard Eve stir and let out a small whimper when she moved her hand and realized that he was no longer lying next to her. Her eyes opened and lit up when they saw him. Getting out of the bed, and not bothering to cover herself, she walked over and laid her head on his shoulder as she moved one of her small hands up and traced one of his cuts from his fight from the previous fight. Almost instantly he slightly pulled away and tensed up, but after a moment he relaxed; he trusted her.

"So, did you figure out a way to get this Lucian person off our backs," she asked as she moved her hand up to his cheek. He moved his head and kissed the tip of one of her fingers, causing her to let out a small giggle.

After a moment he answered. "Yes, actually, and it's quite simple. You still know where that scroll that I asked you to hide is?" Eve nodded. "Good, go and get it." he paused, and then grabbed her and flung her onto the bed as she laughed. "Well, go and get it, after an hour or so," he whispered with a predatory grin fixed on his face as he climbed into the bed and passionately kissed her. 

***

Lucian stepped into the armory to find Gabriel and Cain in the middle of a sparring match, as Vlad and Abel watched; Cain was holding his own against the half-demon, but he was slowly losing his ground. Finally, Gabriel grabbed his leg when he tried to kick him and flung him into the wall. Cain fell to the ground and quickly leapt to his feet. Raising his hand to his jaw he brought it down, revealing his lip was bleeding. 

"First blood; you win," Cain stated to Gabriel, who smirked before walking up and shaking Cain's hand. Gabriel turned and looked at Lucian, as did the other three.

"So what happened to you last night," Vlad asked. 

"I was attacked by this half-breed named Thaddeus, and…" Lucian trailed off when he noticed the raised eyebrow Gabriel was giving him. "What?"

"You ran into Thaddeus," the half-demon asked. Lucian nodded. "He runs Wolfram and Hart. It's a law firm here in L.A., and since you attacked their boss that means that they might send an assassin or two over." 

Lucian paused. "Oh."

Gabriel shrugged. "But, it's alright; almost always the assassins they send over are so goddamn pathetic it's not even…"

A loud, inhuman roar suddenly cut him off, followed by the sound of gunfire. The five looked at each other, and quickly grabbed a few weapons before walking out.

Outside in the hall Cujo was getting batted around by a giant reptilian monster with what looked like dreadlocks. It hit the lycan with an uppercut before turning and backhanding him, sending his body crashing through a wall. Next to him, a more humanoid creature, with small horns and long claws, was attacking the twins. He blocked their blows but was unable to get his own in, as the two kept dematerializing. He finally was able to kick one in the head before slashing the other one in the back.

The large monster grabbed Cujo and opened his mouth wide, preparing to bite down into his body. Lucian let out a snarl before leaping foreword, ignoring the brief pain from his wounds as he transformed into his full hybrid form before slamming both feet into the side of the beast's jaws. The creature threw Cujo to the ground before backing up, snarling in pain. He swiped at Lucian, but the hybrid leapt up and lashed out with his blade as it popped out of his coat sleeve, the weapon tore a deep cut in the creature's face, and it screamed as it brought its hand up to its now bleeding eye. 

Gabriel took advantage of its temporary blindness and unsheathing his katana, he leapt foreword and lashed out. A second later, the creature's body, along with its severed head, hit the floor.

One of the twins lashed out with a kick, stunning the other assassin as the other twin raised his razor to slit its throat.

"Wait!" Lucian yelled, and the twins looked up as he walked over to them. "He might have some useful information."

***

Thaddeus walked down into a long dark hallway, before stopping in front of a large door. Opening it he stepped inside the room, which was filled with several things, including several boxes. He walked across the room, finally opening a large box that had the letter S written on it. Opening it he looked inside, smiling when he saw that there was a smaller box inside. Reaching in, he took it out.

He walked out of the room and out in the hall was the same man who had informed him earlier about the escaped Polgara demon. Thaddeus looked at him as he raised the box.

"Now, you're sure that this is who you say it is," he asked, his tone of voice telling the young man what would happen to him if it in fact wasn't, but the man shook his head 'yes', and Thaddeus smiled. "Good."

As he started to walk down the hall again he saw Eve as she quickly ran up to him. From behind her back she produced a scroll, which she handed to him. Taking it, Thaddeus smiled. "The scroll of Aberjian." he looked at Eve and ran a hand across her face. "Good job," he said to her before walking down the hall, the two mortals following behind.

***

The group was now standing inside the Merovingian's office; he in turn was sitting at his desk and watched the group. Lucian was in front of the desk, holding the humanoid assassin by the throat.

"Ok, so this man," the Merovingian began, motioning to Lucian. "Attacked Thaddeus last night and he sent you two to kill him."

To his surprise, the assassin shook his head 'no'. "Not exactly," he replied. "Thaddeus is preparing a ritual, and he doesn't want you people to interfere."

"What kind of ritual," Vlad asked.

The assassin shrugged. "I don't know," he said before Lucian squeezed his throat, cutting off his air supply, and causing him to struggle. After a moment of coughing, the assassin caught his breath as Lucian loosened his grip. "Alright! It's a ritual to bring back a vampire with the scroll of Aberjian." 

Everyone's eyes widened, including Lucian's. He had heard of that scroll. The question however, was why would Thaddeus want to bring a vampire back to life, considering how powerful he was.

However, as he thought about this, the assassin suddenly stomped down on Lucian's foot; the hybrid grunted as the hitman quickly pushed away and leapt for the closest window. Before anyone could react, he was gone.

The Merovingian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I want you to go there, but wait until night, since he'll probably be expecting us in the day."

***

Thaddeus watched as the large box was rolled into the room. It was a large wooden box, with several holes with steel bars. It had been pulled into the room by several vampires. Eve was with him as well, and to Thaddeus' right stood a large man, or what looked like a man in appearance anyway, dressed all in black. He held a rather nasty looking scythe in his hand. The handle and blade were shorter than one would normally expect, but it was still lethal looking. 

Thaddeus walked up to the box and opened the top. Opening the small box he held in his hand he dumped its contents, which was nothing but a pile of ashes, into the large crate.

When everyone was in place Thaddeus opened the scroll and started reading the text inside. For a moment nothing happened. Then, wind could suddenly be felt inside the room, and everyone looked around curiously. As Thaddeus continued, a faint blue light appeared inside the box. Then, electricity crackled. Finally, as Thaddeus neared the end, the bolts of electricity shot out, enveloping the vampires and turning them into dust. The electricity shot back into the crate before exploding outward in a shock wave.

Thaddeus smirked. "It's done," he stated before walking over and throwing off the lid of the crate. He looked inside, and smiled at what he saw.

Inside the crate was a young woman, who appeared to be in her twenties or so. She had blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was also nude, and shaking, as she appeared to be visibly disturbed. She looked up at Thaddeus, and backed up into the corner of the crate even more, which just made Thaddeus' grin widen.

"…who…who are you," she asked with a small voice after a moment.

"Who I am is not important," he replied. "What is important is who you are, and how you are going to help me."

And then, as he finished the sentence, he said her name.

"Sonja."


	6. Reunited

***

**_Pursuit of Purpose_**

_Reunited_

***

Lucian stared out at the window, looking out as the sun began to set in the horizon. Raising his hand he looked at his hand for a moment, watching as his claws briefly sprouted before retracting. He thought that hopefully he would feel better once Thaddeus was dead, since fighting him the night before had slightly cheered him up.

"Lucian." The hybrid looked over as Gabriel entered the room with several guns. He tossed one over to Lucian, who caught it. "It's time."

The hybrid nodded before picking up his coat and blade before walking out of the room.

***

Sonja stared at the dark haired man-wait, he wasn't a man, he smelled like a vampire, and like something else- and the female who was curled up next to him. She glanced at the large bald man next to her and the large weapon he held. As well as two other vampires and the bizarre weapons they were aiming at her. The box was no longer in the room, and they had gotten Sonja a pair of clothes to put on.

She finally spoke. "Where am I?"

Thaddeus smiled and nodded, stepping away from Eve. "Well, Sonja, you see, it is the year 2003." He held up a hand as she opened her mouth in shock. "Yes, it's 2003, which means that you've been dead for a little over six hundred years."

Sonja looked down at the floor, lost in the last memories of her life. She had been tied to the pole, watching as Soren had brutally whipped Lucian in front of her, how she had begged him and her father, Viktor, to stop, yet they didn't. And when it was done she remembered how they left and the sunlight that had come into the chamber and burned her alive, and their baby. She could still feel it on her arms and body. The last noise she had ever heard besides her own screams was Lucian, as he cried out her name with such pain. She couldn't imagine what he must have felt, being forced to watch her die.

Finally, she looked back up at Thaddeus. "So, what do you want with me?"

***

The group drove down the road; this time Gabriel was behind the wheel. Finally, they stopped in front of a large building with a sign that said 'Wolfram and Hart'.

They got out, quickly unloading their weapons before walking up to the building. Unknown to them however, a figure was perched on the rooftop, watching. With a growl he disappeared before walking through the door on the roof.

***

"You see Sonja," Thaddeus began, as he walked up and ran a hand through her hair, ignoring what almost seemed like a growl that came from Eve, in fact he actually smirked. "You're lover, Lucian, tried to kill me last night. And since I don't tolerate that sort of behavior, I decided to get rid of him. Of course, since the two assassins I sent to where he was are most likely dead, seeing as how they aren't back yet, I am doing my first plan, which is a very simple one. I have something he wants: you. He would do anything to get you back. So, now, I have a manipulation tool at my disposal. So how does that make you feel?"

The second Thaddeus finished talking the back of Sonja's hand collided against his cheek, causing his head to twist to the side as he licked his lip where a tiny bit of blood trickled down his chin. He wiped the rest away with his hand. "Such fire…I love it."

Before Sonja could hit him again another man ran into the room with a worried expression on his face. Thaddeus was the first to notice this. "What is it?"

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

A second later, the sound of gunfire filled their ears. Thaddeus growled as his eyes changed pitch black. Walking over to Eve he grabbed her arm and walked over to one of the gun-toting guards. "Take her to a safe location. If anything happens to her you will be killed, very slowly," he hissed in the guards face before looking over at the other guard. "You follow me," he said before looking at the scythe-wielding warrior. "Magnus, stay here, watch her."

The four walked out of the room in different directions, leaving Sonja and Magnus alone. Sonja looked at him, and he gave her questioning look. She sighed, and walked over to the corner of the room that was the farthest away from Magnus.

***

Most of the humans had run for cover as quickly as possible as soon as the twins had entered the building in their ghostly forms. Now the majority of the people in the room consisted of Lucian, Gabriel, Cain, and Abel, Vlad, the twins, and Cujo, as well as several creatures that resembled the assassin who had escaped the mansion earlier.

Gabriel sliced one warrior down before spinning and kicking another in the head. Meanwhile, Cain and Abel were working together, alternating between shooting and attacking hand-to-hand. Cujo and Vlad were also working together, as were the twins, but that was normal for the two.

Lucian snapped the neck of one before noticing that one was running away. He quickly ran after it, chasing it down one of the halls. Finally, he tackled it, sending the two crashing into a closed door and into the room inside. The warrior tried to hit Lucian, but the hybrid blocked his punch before breaking his arm, not giving him a chance to yell in pain before he raised his arm, the blade popping out of his coat sleeve, and bringing it down, impaling its head.

He suddenly felt a 'whoosh' and instantly rolled out of the way. As he did the body of the warrior he just killed was instantly cleaved in half. Lucian leapt to his feet as Magnus swung his scythe and attacked, his curved blade clanging against Lucian's own blade. Finally, Lucian knocked the scythe from the demon's hands and brutally kicked him in the head. As Magnus recovered, Lucian lashed out, his blade piercing the demon's heart. Magnus coughed up some black blood, looked at Lucian, and then fell over dead.

As Lucian relaxed he suddenly heard a gasp and spun around. He almost wished he hadn't.

There _she _stood. Sonja, well at least she looked like Sonja. Slowly she moved foreword, raising a hand to touch his face.

"Lucian," she whispered.

And then Lucian snapped. The curiosity as to why Persephone was there at the moment in Sonja's form, even after he threatened to kill her, was pushed aside and replaced by rage; rage that this bitch had the nerve to once again try to deceive him, to pretend to be his beloved. 

Sonja found herself against the wall, Lucian's arm crushing her throat. Gasping, she looked into his eyes and saw the rage in them as they turned black; it looked like he didn't even recognize her. He snarled, baring his fangs.

"How dare you," he hissed. "You tried to trick me again. I warned you what would happen, but you didn't listen to me." As he spoke his blade popped out of his coat sleeve and Sonja screamed in pain as he stabbed into her abdomen before pulling the blade out. He reared back, this time aiming for her heart…

...and then he stopped, and looked into her eyes, and saw the fear in them…and more strangely, the love in them, even after he stabbed her. She was crying by this point, tears rolling down her beautiful face.

Lucian slowly backed up, looking at her for a moment. "Sonja, is it really you?"

Sonja raised a hand and caressed his cheek, more tears coming down when she heard his voice. It seemed so shattered, and so full of hope, and he had spoken so quietly. She nodded. For a moment Lucian didn't do anything, he just looked at her with such a heart breaking expression. Then, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him, feeling her arms tightly wrap around his body, as his did around hers. She buried his face in his neck, sobbing. The two couldn't stand and they fell to the floor, holding onto each other. Lucian rocked back and forth with her in his arms, before pulling away slightly after noticing the blood on the floor.

And then he saw the wound he had given her and his soul screamed out. It was a deep one, and she was bleeding rather badly from it. He raised his head and looked at her face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse and pain filled as he removed his coat and wrapped it around her, to try and help the bleeding stop. "I'm so sorry."

Sonja raised her hands to his face, her thumbs wiping away some of the tears that came down his face as he cried over seeing after so many centuries since her death, and what he had just done. "Shhhh, shhhh," she whispered. "It's alright," was all she could get out again before she moved foreword and fiercely kissed him. After a moment she pulled away and he pulled her tightly to him, his face in her hair, dampening it with his tears.

The two were so busy holding onto each other and crying, that neither one noticed Magnus as he slowly rose to his feet, nor did they see him walk over and pick up his scythe, before moving towards the two lovers, raising the scythe.

Suddenly, a roar shook the air, and the three looked over just as a fully transformed lycan burst into the room, barreling into Magnus and taking them both to the ground. The lycan raised a clawed hand, and Magnus had one second to yell before he plunged it downward, crushing the creature's skull.

Instantly Lucian stood up and growled, his eyes changing black as he pushed Sonja behind him. The lycan looked at for a moment. And then, Lucian's eyes returned to normal, and he stopped. He recognized those eyes. 

"Raze," he asked, even more surprised when the transformed lycan nodded. "How…?"

Before Lucian could ask how Raze had found them, the twins suddenly came up through the floor.

"We hate to interrupt," Twin One began.

"But we need to get out of here," Twin Two continued.

"Now."

Raze, Lucian, and Sonja looked at each other and nodded before running out of the room. Outside the place was littered with demon bodies, but more kept coming, so finally the group was retreating.

"COME ON!" Gabriel yelled to the trio as they all ran outside. They all reached the vehicle and quickly leapt inside, Vlad and Cujo sticking out of the ceiling window, firing at several other demons. Raze simply followed the car, since he wouldn't have fit in his wolf state. Inside the car the group threw several questioning glances at Sonja, but Lucian simply gave a look that said 'Don't start.'

Back inside the building Thaddeus walked into the main lobby, looking at the floor and all the bodies. He sighed.

_I need a goddamn vacation…_


	7. Explantions and New Players

Ok, here's the updated cast list for the rest of the characters who get introduced.

Julian Sands…Lazarus

Michael Jai White…Ortega

Aidan Gillen…Faustus

Johnny Depp...Bane 

***

**_Pursuit of Purpose_**

****

_Explanations and New Players_

***

The drive back to the mansion was rather quiet. The group was either checking on each other for wounds or just sitting and looking at their weapons, or just looking out the windows. Lucian sat looking at the rest of the group, while Sonja had her head rested on his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He had one arm wrapped around her, his hand tenderly stroking her hair; his other hand held her hand in his. Cain and Abel just looked at Sonja curiously, until Lucian gave them a look telling them to stop.

Gabriel just glanced at the two. So this was Sonja? He had heard of the war between the vampires and the lycans and how it had been set off when a vampire elder had condemned his daughter when he found out she had been pregnant with a lycan's child. "That's Sonja?" he asked. Lucian nodded. "She's pretty." 

Lucian just smirked.

***

The Merovingian raised his head when he heard the sound of the front door opening. He walked out and found the group in slightly bad condition, but he was more interested in two things: the young woman who was clinging to Lucian, and the fully transformed werewolf that had been barely able to fit into the doorway. He motioned to Lucian with a questioning look, but the hybrid ignored him and walked down the hall. The Merovingian moved to stop him, but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around and saw Gabriel, who shook his head, telling him to let him be.

When Lucian was gone the rest of the group looked at Raze with looks of curiosity. The lycan then started to change back to normal.

"WAIT!" 

Raze stopped changing as Vlad ran out of the room. A few moments later he came back with a pair of clothes before pointing to another room. "Go change in there." Raze looked at him for a moment before shrugging to himself and walking into the other room. Everyone looked at Vlad questioningly, who raised an eyebrow in response. "What? I don't want to see him naked."

Everyone else rolled their eyes. 

*** 

Lucian entered his room, Sonja right next to him, before turning and locking the door. 

The second the door was locked Sonja wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer as she tenderly kissed him. She sighed into his mouth as his arms wrapped around her and practically crushed her slender frame to his body as the kiss deepened and became far more passionate.

Suddenly, she pulled away and winced in pain, and Lucian looked down and noticed one of her hands had gone to her abdomen.

The same spot where he had stabbed her earlier.

Lucian looked away from her, his face now wearing an expression of guilt, but she reached up and cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her. She gently kissed him again. After a moment he pulled away and gently picked her up and carried her over to the bed. Setting her down he walked out of the room, coming back a moment later with a damp cloth and some bandages. Sonja just watched as he tenderly wiped the blood off her before beginning to bandage her up. He suddenly stopped, and looked up at her.

"Sonja, I'm sorry," he whispered, and she shook her head in response.

"It's alright," she said, trying to soothe him, without much success, as he just looked down again.

"No, it's not," he told her as he continued to bandage her up. "I almost _killed _you." Sonja just grabbed his hand, stopping him from continuing his treatment. She brought it up to her face, letting the palm touch the smooth skin of her cheek. Then, she slightly turned her head and kissed his hand. Lucian stood up and sat next to her on the bed, his hand still on her cheek, caressing it as he moved his hand down to where he had stabbed her before finishing up wrapping it. He touched her as if she was the most fragile thing in existence. 

She smiled before leaning foreword and kissing him again. After a moment the two laid down on the bed, Lucian holding Sonja in his arms, as she rested her head against his chest.

***

Gabriel and Vlad sat in what appeared to be the living room. Raze, who was back in his human form, was also sitting in a chair. Gabriel and Vlad kept looking at each other before glancing at Raze. The lycan just sat there with a casual look on his face.

Finally Vlad broke the silence. "So, you and Lucian know each other?" Raze simply nodded. 

There was another pause, and then Gabriel pulled out a pack of cards. "You like poker?"

Raze smiled.

***

David slightly winced as he heard another now-unconscious body hit a wall as Thaddeus threw that person. After Lucian and the rest of the Merovingian's group had escaped, Thaddeus had started taking his frustration out on the people closest to him. This had been going on for a few minutes. Finally he knocked another employee unconscious and stormed out of the main lobby. David watched as he disappeared down one of the halls before he and several other workers who had been able to avoid the half-breed's wrath ran over to tend to those who hadn't been so lucky.

Thaddeus entered his office, slamming the door shut, but not using his full strength since that would have ripped the door off its hinges. Walking into the room he ran a hand through his hair, letting out an aggravated sigh.

"Thaddeus."

Thaddeus turned towards the door, angered at being disturbed. "WHAT!?" he roared, before the anger dissolved off his face when he saw it was Eve, who had shrunken back at hearing the rage in his voice. "Eve, I'm sorry," he said apologetically as he sat down on his desk. Eve looked at him with a worried expression as she walked up to him and caressed his cheek. He smiled gently at her as he moved his hand and rubbed the back of her hand with two of his fingertips. "Well, that was the first idea of mine that fucked up," he muttered after a moment. 

Eve smiled before quickly kissing him. "Everyone has to mess up at some time or another. Besides, ransom ideas never seem to work out anyway." Thaddeus nodded before looking up at her and slightly grinning. He reached up and grabbed the back of her head before pushing her mouth down to his. She moaned, and the sound urged Thaddeus on as he wrapped one of his arms around her while the other moved to the front of her shirt and started unbuttoning it. He got to the third button before letting out an irritated growl and grabbed the shirt, ripping it off her. He flung it aside and looked at the disapproving glare she gave him. He innocently shrugged in response.

"I'll pay for it," he breathed out before reaching up and crushing his lips to hers again.

***

"So _this _is L.A."

The man, well, at least he looked like a man, but his companions knew better, stared out at the window in the apartment complex he was standing inside. He glanced behind him, at the former owner of the apartment, who was now very dead; his head cut open. One of them was holding a bloody short sword, leaned in the corner, smoking a cigarette. He appeared to be in his mid-late thirties, and was rather handsome, but with a dark aura floating around him. His hair was black, with streaks of a dark silver color, and was spiky at the top, and he had a long thin ponytail that went down to the middle of his back. He wore all black, with a long trenchcoat. 

The other was a large black man in his mid thirties, with a shaved head, and dark eyes. He wore similar clothing to the silver haired man, except he wore a black leather jacket instead of a trenchcoat.

The man who had been looking out the window was wearing a black suit with a collarless white shirt. He as in his early forties, and had shoulder length blonde hair that was tied up in a short ponytail. He blue eyes were as cold as the arctic ice. 

And finally, another who around the same age as the black man and the black/silver color haired man. He had black hair, and blue eyes. He wore black pants, a gray shirt, and boots. He was twirling a dagger around in his hand with a bored expression.

"Yeah, this is L.A." answered the silver haired man as he sheathed his sword. "I personally don't see what's so great about it."

The blonde haired one nodded. "So, Bane, you're sure this is where Lucian is?" 

Bane nodded. "Yeah, I'm positive, Lazarus. He came up here shortly after Viktor was killed." 

Lazarus smirked. "Good. And I trust finding him won't be a hard job for the three of you?" The three nodded. "Very well. We'll wait until tomorrow before beginning our search." As he spoke he walked towards the door of another room in the apartment. He stopped, and looked down at the corpse in front of Bane. "Ah yes, I almost forgot about you," he said with a sneer before raising his hand and clenching it into a fist. The body then disappeared, as did the blood that covered the floor around it. With that he walked into the room.

"He shows off way too much," Ortega, the large black man said after a moment, and the other two nodded.

***

Lucian stared at Sonja as she rested her head on his chest, her fingers playing with the pendant he was wearing. After a moment she sat up, and looked into his eyes. "So, why did you attack me? You looked at me as if I was someone else." Lucian looked down, away from her eyes, but she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "I'm not mad at you, Lucian. I'm just wondering."

After a moment Lucian replied. "Well, a night ago, you were here. Well, it wasn't exactly you, it was the wife of the Frenchman; the man who you saw in the hallway." Sonja nodded before letting him continue. "She could shapeshift, and she took on your form, because she wanted to feel what my love for you was like. I kissed her, and then two of the Frenchman's workers came in and she changed back. I tried to kill her but they held me down so she could escape." 

Sonja's mouth opened in surprise. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "It's alright. I'm here now," she whispered before kissing him. After a moment she pulled away and looked at the window. "The sun's going to be coming up in a few moments," she whispered, and Lucian could sense the fear from it. 

"I can help with that," Lucian said after a moment, and Sonja looked at him curiously, before her eyes widened as his own eyes changed pitch black. "I'm a crossbreed now, both vampire and lycan, but with none of the weaknesses." Sonja opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I don't want to explain it at the moment. If I bite you, you'll become like me, and the sun won't burn you. You'll be able to see it."

For a moment she didn't do anything but stare at him. Then, she glanced at the window. Finally, she tilted her head to the side, baring her neck. She nodded. 

Lucian pulled her closer, and opened his mouth as his fangs elongated. "This might hurt a bit," he told her, but she didn't move. Then, he ever-so quickly, bit into her neck. She let out a small cry, but it wasn't entirely of pain. Lucian let out a low groan as her sweet blood filled his mouth as he greedily drank from her. After a moment he was finally able to pull himself free. He didn't want to drink so much that it would weaken her. 

He stared at her as she raised her eyes, which changed to icy blue, to his own. Then, she squeezed her eyes shut and started to convulse, and he held onto her as she transformed. He felt her claws cut into his back, but he ignored the pain as he felt her transformation continue as her ribcage grew and her eyes changed black. Then, it went in reverse, and she shrunk down into her normal form, and she collapsed in his arms, panting heavily. After a moment her breathing returned to normal, and she looked at him before down at one of her hands.

"My god," she whispered as she looked at her hand. What she felt coursing through her body was amazing. She had never felt so powerful. She didn't even notice that the sun had fully risen at this point, and as she raised her head towards the window, she involuntarily shrunk backwards, away from the ultraviolet rays, but Lucian held onto her. After a moment she stopped, and stepping out of his arms she walked towards the window, staring out at the sun as it fully rose. 

"It's beautiful," she murmured as she felt Lucian's arms encircle her waist. She turned around and captured his lips in hers. "I love you," she whispered when she pulled away.

"I love you too," he replied with a smile.

***

"Lucian," Raze said aloud, drawing everyone's attention away from the poker game as Lucian and Sonja entered the living room. Sonja's gaze went to Raze and she smiled when she saw him. He gave a small smile back. 

"So, how did you find me," Lucian asked as he and Sonja sat down. 

Raze simply smirked before pointing to Cujo, who entered the room also. "He and I are friends," he answered, and Cujo nodded in confirmation. "After he said this group had knocked you out and brought you back here, I thought I would come and say hello." He looked at Sonja. "Although finding her here was quite a surprise. How…?"

"Thaddeus," Sonja answered. "He said he was going to try to use me to manipulate Lucian." Lucian's face darkened for a moment, but then he smirked.

"Well I guess I disappointed him," he said with a chuckle as Sonja smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Then, Cain came into the room. 

"The Merovingian wants to see you about something," He said, pointing to Lucian, who nodded before he and Sonja stood up and followed him. Reaching his office Cain opened the door and the two stepped inside, where the Merovingian and Persephone already were. 

"Lucian, now that I've given you and your new friend some alone time, perhaps now you could tell me what's going on. For starters who is that lycan?" 

"That's Raze, he was my enforcer in the war," Lucian explained, before motioning to Sonja. "And this is Sonja." 

The Merovingian's eyes widened slightly, as did Persephone. Sonja glanced over at Persephone, and walked up to her. She looked at her, and then at the Merovingian. "She's your wife," she asked, and the Merovingian nodded in response.

A second later, Persephone's unconscious body hit the ground, a bruise already forming on her face. Instantly the Merovingian's face darkened and he moved foreword, but Cain suddenly jumped in front of him blocking his path. "Get her out of here unless you want her to die again!" Cain yelled. Lucian instantly nodded and grabbed Sonja before running out of the room. 

"CALM DOWN!" Cain's request didn't work, as the Merovingian was still trying to get past him. "MERO!" Suddenly, the Merovingian stopped, and just looked annoyed.

"Don't call me that," he hissed in response. 

"Okay, just don't go after her, since Lucian will just kill you. Just calm down. Woosah," The last word he said with a whisper. The Merovingian paused, before saying the same thing, and it looked like he started to calm down. "Good. Now, I'll just go get some ice for your wife." He started to walk to the door. He stepped out, and then looked back. "But you kind of had to admit she had that coming for a long time."

Instantly he shut the door, to avoid the knife that the Merovingian suddenly threw at his head.


End file.
